Compelled to Oblige
by Goatis
Summary: The night after Chiyo and Sakura defeated Sasori, Sakura returns to Suna with her team, only to find out that Sasori isn't quite as dead as she'd thought...Warning M content!


The Ties that Bind: Cut my Strings and Let me Be…

Compelled to Oblige…Arrest my Mind

SasoSaku One-shot

It had been a long and trying couple of days. First, I'd had to do a sensitive and risky surgery on Kankuro to pull the poison out of his system. Then we'd had to leave nearly immediately afterward and fight that person posing as Uchiha, Itachi before continuing on. A few hours of sleep was all we'd gotten each night for the past week, and then Chiyo and I had fought her grandson, Sasori. We'd finally managed to kill him and even get information regarding a spy he had within Orochimaru's inner circle. I had such high hopes for that rendezvous, it didn't help to tell me not to get my hopes up of seeing Sasuke-kun again or that we could bring him back. I was simply in high spirits despite the fact that Chiyo hadn't survived, she had after all, made a noble sacrifice. Sacrificing her own life to bring Gaara, the fifth Kazekage and former host of Shukaku, back to life.

I'd spent all day in the Suna herb garden grinding and mixing different herbs to make more of the antidote for the poison at the request of the Suna council. Mainly because the poison was so virulent that it had to be administered several times before it was completely wiped out of the persons system. I myself had already administered another dose to Kankuro and myself to further flush our systems of the deadly toxin. We'd still need another dose in the morning, and that's what I was concentrating on finishing. I was mostly done, and once I finished mixing the ingredients and brought it to a boil, I could let it cool and then go find my bed.

It was a royal pain though, working under these conditions, inside the greenhouse herb lab it was roasting, but outside it was freezing. Apparently this happened every night, it would be over a hundred degrees during the day, and then the reverse at night.

Earlier I'd taken off my shirt and medical skirt, since I was working alone and I didn't see the need in wearing the extra clothing. I was still decently covered in my chest bindings and my shorts anyway. This helped me keep my sweat level to a minimum inside the still humid glass house environment.

Finally I set aside the large, covered crucible that held the newly made antidote for use in the morning. I tidied up a bit washing and putting away all of the utensils I'd used into their proper places, before slipping my outer clothing back on once more and heading outside into the freezing night air.

Sand was blowing through the rocky crags all around me as I carefully stepped down the path and started to make my way back to my hotel room in the heart of Suna.

The herb garden I had been working in was located on the outskirts of Suna at one of the highest points of the village. Standing where I was on the path I could overlook the entire village. It was really quite pretty, all the lights in the windows, a layer of sand being constantly blown over top of the village in a thin sheet, and the circular construction of the entire city spreading outward from the center, where the Kazekage tower stood.

I just stood there for a few minutes allowing the wind to blow around me and whip my hair about my face so that it swirled along with the wind. It felt invigorating in a way, and I was just so tired that the wind felt wonderful after spending so many hours frustrated and overly warm inside that hot house.

I made my way back down the rocky path and watched the trail carefully. All the loose dirt and pebbles slid everywhere and one wrong step could send me head over heels all the way down and off the steep incline.

'Maybe I just should've slept in the greenhouse, which would've been a lot easier.' I thought to myself as my foot slipped a little and I caught myself on rock face and jammed my fingers while doing so. I cursed a bit as I sucked on my now throbbing fingers and didn't notice the pebble in front of me until my feet had slipped out from under me and I went tumbling down the path hitting my head and losing the battle for consciousness.

--

I groggily opened my eyes and blinked several times in the darkness to clear my sight.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." A familiar voice that sent chills down my spine and fear coursing through my body causing my heart to race came out of the darkness.

'Impossible, we killed him!' I thought as I looked up into the shadowed face, eyes wide and heart palpitating rapidly. I couldn't see his features but I could identify that his hair was the same blood red of the man that Chiyo baasama and I had fought and killed.

I heard a soft chuckling and the man leaned back a bit allowing some light to hit his face.

"Who…are you?" I asked, in shock. This man was clearly not the Sasori we had fought. This man was fully grown, I judged him to be about Kakashi's age. Somewhere in his mid-thirties, and yet he looked like an older version of the puppet boy we had fought and destroyed.

The man just chuckled again, and I realized for the first time that I was sitting across his lap, almost like I had when I was a child sitting on my father's knees when he'd tell me stories.

But this man was not my father, and I seriously doubted he would be telling me any stories.

I tried to push away from him and slide off his lap, but my arms wouldn't respond. In fact I couldn't move my body at all from the neck down.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded trying to hide my fear behind a mask of anger. 'Yes, stay angry, that always works for us. Force some answers out of the red-head and then use your chakra to free yourself.' I thought to myself, holding a small internal dialogue planning session.

"I'm surprised you haven't made the connection yet, and I'd thought you were so smart to come up with that antidote." He smirked down at me and it was almost like looking up into Sasuke's face for a moment before his smirk stilled and he leaned forward whispering in my ear.

"I still have to congratulate you on your victory though, and I figured I'd come here and…make sure that I gave you a proper reward…and then a fitting punishment." My heart stopped within my chest, it just suddenly stilled and I felt as if my blood had frozen within their veins. I remembered his threat during the battle, when he had stated that he would add me to his puppet collection.

'Impossible! He can't be!' I thought frantically, fervently wishing for that to be true. I tried to move again, but I couldn't even twitch my pinkie.

Then All of a sudden my arms began moving by themselves. They slid down my torso and stopped briefly at my hips to unclip my medic skirt before continuing downward to the place between my legs.

"What-What is going on!" I cried out as my fingers started to grope my own body in a rather erotic method. I noticed then that Sasori had chakra strings coming out of his right hand, I could only see a few, and those were attached to my knee high ninja boots as they undid the clasps and slid them off before my legs seemingly of their own volition, spread wide allowing my disembodied hands to continue even more freely with their ministrations.

"No…stop…don't touch me." I panted as I felt the beginnings of arousal unfurl in my chest.

"I'm not touching you, you're doing that all on your own." He replied, softly nuzzling my neck and causing my right hand to dive beneath the elastic of my shorts while the rest of me managed to help my left get the shorts off completely and toss them aside.

"Ah! No…you can't do this to me…I'm saving myself…no…" I cried tears seeping out the corners of my eyes as my left hand unzipped my shirt and shrugged out of it. At this point I started trying to struggle against him even more, I summoned all the chakra I could and tried to force my arms back away from where they were headed. Instead, the chakra enhanced strength was used to tear off my shirt completely along with my chest bindings.

"I guess I should have told you, my chakra strings aren't like Chiyo's. Mine are attached directly to your spinal cord travelling inside up through your nerves allowing me much more access and control over your body. I control all your movements and chakra. You can't do anything with your chakra that I can't control…" He finished in a hissing whisper that sounded even more sadistic.

"You're a monster!" I shouted into his face. He was probably going to kill me anyways after he was done having his way with me. But all the same, I couldn't keep the flush from my face as he controlled my hands yet again and they touched me so seductively that I couldn't help letting out a little moan. He had me shift in his lap to straddle him and my own hand cupped my breast as his left hand squeezed my butt cheek and pulled me in closer and pressed my own crotch against the erection in his pants.

"How…is this even possible…I thought you were a puppet." I panted out loud managing to tear my thoughts away from my own growing arousal.

"Oh, that was simply a decoy, even the Akatsuki don't know what I truly look like. And that fake puppet even fooled grandma into thinking that I'd made myself into nothing but a living weapon…but even living weapons have needs, Sakura." He said causing my hands to switch to his own clothing, unzipping his shinobi pants and sliding them down as far as they would go with us sitting like we were. Then they traveled upward once more and he used my precise chakra control to enhance my strength again and ripped off his shirt.

I was seeing everything through an arousal tinged haze by now and couldn't seem to find his muscular body repulsive. I kept telling myself that he was a murderer, a member of Akatsuki, he had helped kill Gaara and many others. But I couldn't seem to bring myself out of my whoring thoughts of self gratification.

My hands were once more on my breasts as I massaged them and twisted and tweaked at my nipples, causing higher pitched squeaks to be emitted from my own throat.

Then everything was still. His hands slid forward and took hold of my hips and lifted me, pressing me in against his chest before suddenly thrusting himself up and into my virgin passage.

I cried out in pain as he broke my hymen, and I felt tears sliding down my face. I cursed him as he sat there staring up at my tear stained face, his own expressionless.

My right hand moved down and began flicking my clit steadily until I was panting and crying out in pleasure again. Then he used my body to ride him as the muscles in my legs straddling him worked over time to thrust him inside me as hard and fast as they could. I cried out as I felt the first wave of orgasm hit me. And still I couldn't stop, my own hands never stilled at they stroked my body back to the heights of pleasure and sent me over those cliffs once more. I was loud in my moments of weakness, I seemed to have lost all ability to care that this man was forcing me, that he wasn't my Sasuke-kun.

Instead I forced those thoughts out of my head and rode the sensations even as I could feel myself getting sleepy. It had after all, been a long day for me.

But I continued to thrust onto him and fondle myself, not caring who I was screwing anymore. My hands squeezing and flicking at my nipples again until my body shook with arousal, the nerves in an overload as I screamed again in pleasure and succumbed once more to the darkness of exhaustion.

--

When I awoke, there was a small amount of light streaming in through the window and I lay naked sprawled out on my own hotel room bed, above the covers.

'Was it just a dream?' I asked myself as I looked around for my clothing to decipher whether or not they were there and whole or torn or even missing.

But I couldn't imagine having dreamt something like that, it was far too real, and I was certain that I wouldn't have made up something like that. 'Besides, if I was going to dream about Sasori, wouldn't it make more sense to imagine him with the face that I'd actually seen rather than superimposing some other image?'

That's when I spotted him. I started out of my reverie in shock and hurtled my body behind the opposite side of the bed. I peeked over the edge of the mattress only to have my own jaw drop in surprise.

His body was leaning up against the wall, with a kunai sticking out of the place where his heart should be were he completely human…though I wasn't sure about it, I would say that he was still at least partly human due to the blood that had pooled under his body and the fact that his torso was covered in congealing and dried blood. In this situation he really should be dead.

But I had to be sure, this time there would be no mistakes. I would make sure that this man was clearly the human puppet master Sasori and that he was indeed dead. I slipped the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself to give me a bit of my shattered modesty back and then cautiously approached the body.

I kicked the ankle, stiff and cold, it seemed as if rigor mortis had already set in and that bolstered my courage enough for me to kneel down and place my pointer and middle finger on his neck looking for a pulse. Unsurprisingly, I found none.

Now that I was up close to the body, I could see that his hands were pinned to the wall at his sides with several shuriken pierced through his fingers, thumb, and palm while leading down his wrist and up his forearm so that he couldn't have pulled himself free. There also seemed to be too much blood gathered around his body for such wounds as I could see…except that there seemed to be a particularly dark stain covering the front of his trousers…as if someone had chopped off a vital part of his anatomy before taking up the kunai and plunging it into his chest.

The fact that he was dressed told me that he'd finished and had been preparing to leave when he was assaulted.

"Assaulted, eh?" The voice in my head asked. "I'd call it self-defense. We just 'self-defensed' him to death really." The voice cackled loudly and I grabbed my head as it began to ache at the sudden cacophony of noise that I couldn't block out no matter how much I tried.

"Inner?" I had thought her to be gone, I hadn't heard her voice sine I'd started training with Tsunade.

"Yep, I felt you needed me last night. After all, you were completely unconscious and unable to take care of yourself. The look of surprise on his face as I nailed his ass to the wall with his own shuriken was priceless, and the girly scream he let out when I lopped off his weenie was great!" She shouted, pumping her fist in the air in celebration of her own greatness. "Don't worry too much about the details. I'll take care of you no matter what happens. Of course, we should probably get rid of the body…"

I just shook my head at Inner's comments, things were definitely going to be interesting now that she was awake again. But first things first…body disposal and then shower…in that order.


End file.
